1.Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle occupant safety apparatus, and particularly relates to an air bag module including a housing, an inflator, and a retaining ring for securing an air bag to the housing.
2.Description of the Prior Art
A typical air bag module includes an air bag, an inflator for inflating the air bag, and a housing which contains the air bag and the inflator. A retaining ring secures the air bag to the housing. In the event of a vehicle collision, the inflator is actuated to direct inflation fluid into the air bag. The air bag inflates into a position to restrain the vehicle occupant from forcefully striking parts of the vehicle.